Decisions
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: Modern! AU! He could have, no should have asked her out, when she'd admitted being jealous of the fact he was dating Freya. But he'd missed his chance and Leon took his place.
1. Chapter 1

The bar was warm and the voices of other people was loud but not loud enough to have to raise your voice to be heard, everyone else in the bar seemed to be having a good time…so why couldn't he? Oh right his friends were utter prats. "You see Merlin? It's not fair to keep hurting yourself like this! You need to get over her and on with your life." His friend Gwen spoke softly her hand touching his, her other hand linked with Arthur's. She was giving good advice but he couldn't take it. He couldn't just snap his fingers and be over her…he didn't want to be over her.

"And as soon as you realise that my sister is loved up with Leon Merlin the better" The king of the Prats spoke before drinking his pint. "She's not going to wake up one day and realise all this time she's had an undying love for you and jump you!" Arthur scoffed making Merlin want to punch the blonde arse.

"You know what I'd tell you to do…if she wasn't with Leon?" Gwaine who was already drunk spluttered to him, "I'd tell you to get drunk with her, shag her then get over her! Simple!" Arthur chocked on his pint and Merlin shook his head, Gwaine would never change always thinking about drink and shagging. Merlin just couldn't understand how he could happily be like that. "If you talk about my sister like that again, I will break your neck, quickly and without hesitation." Arthur sneered at Gwaine. Merlin didn't understand why everyone was getting involved, his feelings for Morgana were his business not theirs! It wasn't as if he was going to come on to her as soon as they were alone; he knew and respected the fact that Leon was her boyfriend and he hated Leon for it! For having the balls to ask her out before he did.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." The sweet voice of Arthur's sister pulled him from his thoughts and his breath caught in his throat.

"You and Leon shagging or something?" Gwaine chuckled winking towards the dark haired beauty.

"Gwaine!" Merlin yelped. The thought of Morgana sleeping with Leon was sick! In his mind she had never done that nor ever would. Except maybe with him but that was another story. Or fantasy. It wasn't like he hadn't slept with other girls - which he had and by girls he ment the four previous serious relationships he'd had. Although according to Gwen he'd only dated his ex-Alex because of the resemblance to Morgana with the dark hair and green eyes – although Morgana's eyes were so much more beautiful – but that wasn't the reason he dated Alex! Merlin found himself just staring at her, she was just so gorgeous and he hated Leon with an undying passion. She looked stunning in a deep blue top showing off her beautiful figure and tight black jeans with heeled ankle boots. Why couldn't he just have made a move before Leon? If he and Morgana were together everything would be perfect, he'd loved her since they were in high school. And he could have no _should have _asked her out, when she'd admitted being jealous of the fact he was dating Freya. But he'd missed his chance and Leon took his place.

"No Gwaine I was not shagging Leon, in fact he's gone for the next two weeks something to do with work." She sat in the chair directly next to his their arms touching sending shivers down his spine. "What is it that he's going to do?" Morgana was silent for a few moments then laughed her musical laugh.

"You know I seriously need to start listening when the man speaks to me about his job!" Everyone laughed together at her.

Xoxox

"Alright see you later Arthur, look after her!" He laughed as Arthur practically carried Gwen from the pub while she whispered things Merlin would probably have nightmares about leaving him and Morgana alone together – Gwaine had left with the first piece of skirt he found. He looked at the beauty next to him who was quite intoxicated from the drinks they'd have and made a mental note to make sure she got home alright tonight as he'd noticed the other drunks leering in her direction. "You want another?" Morgana giggled smiling in his direction; she was a cute drunk not slurring nor staggering just flirtatious and carefree. "Nah." He smiled and she laughed again, "what?" He chuckled unconsciously moving closer to her, eyes darting to her lips, her delicious, tantalizing lips. "Good. Because I don't think I can stand." She smiled at him once more.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered into his large ear (she did love teasing him about his ears) and he flushed.

"You can tell me anything." He told her desperate to know what she was going to tell him.

"Leon is extremely jealous of you and our friendship. Whenever I call you, text you or meet you he goes into a right huff. Says we're too close for friends." He tried to fight the smirk that threatened to grow he really tried. Leon was jealous of _him_! Leon was actually dating Morgana yet he was jealous of him! "You're smirking!" Morgana laughed a slender finger gently touched his lips. This woman genuinely didn't realize what she did to him, did she? "Well you can hardly blame me, Leon's dating the most beautiful, sexy, cheeky woman out there and he's jealous of me!"

"You think I'm beautiful and sexy?" She whispered and he only just managed to hear her above the song playing was a faster remix of Rihanna's Love the Way You Lie.

"And cheeky." He laughed and she lowered her eyes. He gently pushed her face up with a finger so that she faced him once more. "You don't think so?"

"Well, not always." She laughed. His mind was blown, how could this woman not know how amazingly attractive she was?

"Leon is not treating you right if he's not worshipping you Morgana." He muttered sipping his half-finished pint.

"Do you know what Merlin? You are just the perfect man, funny, sweet, kind, gorgeous, and tender!" He laughed shaking his head at her.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were coming on to me!" He chuckled.

"Hmm want to hear another secret?" She moved closer to him so that they were merely inches apart, his heart rate increased dramatically.

"Go on then."

"Ever since you dated Freya, I've had such a thing for you Merlin." She giggled again as he choked on his drink rather harshly.

"What" He squeaked?

"Oh for the love of god Merlin! Surely not even you're that oblivious!" She sighed slumping down into the seat.

"I get it Morgana, but…I…" He spluttered, what could he say? The woman he'd been pining for since high school had just told him she had feelings for him; what do you say to that? Should he tell her how he felt? Should he reject her because of Leon? "Morgana…I-" But he didn't get a chance to finish speaking because Morgana's lips connected with his in a short but searing kiss. But he was a good man and she was drunk and he would hate himself if he ever took advantage of her like that so he pulled away relishing in the way his lips tingled after touching hers. "You're drunk." He stated.

"And what's that got to do with anything?" She moved closer to him again but he laughed and held her back.

"If you really mean what you're saying Morgana then you can tell me when you're sober."

"See Merlin? You the perfect man! Anyone else would have had me halfway back to his apartment by now!" If only, he thought to himself.

"Come on I'll get you home." He laughed helping her up.

Xoxox

**Hey guys! I really have to say, it's so strange writing something that isn't "Love of a Druid"! Anyway about **_**this**_** fic: I'm so suckish at writing first chapters but this is just really showing you guys where everyone's at and see who wants who. I really hope you don't think the Merlin/Morgana kiss was too rushed because they've known each other since high school, he's wanted her since then, she's wanted him since around collage, and they were both drunk; so Morgana went for it. Next up: The talk! Did Morgana mean what she said? And will a call from Leon complicate things? **


	2. Chapter 2

She was awake but she didn't want to open her eyes; she knew that as soon as she did the headache would hit. _Beep!_ Her phone obnoxiously broke the silence of the room. _Beep!_ Groaning she opened her eyes and wanted to cry, why she let herself drink was beyond her. She slowly reached over and snatched up the phone before glancing at the screen.

_1 new message: Leon_

Suddenly it all came back to her, admitting her feelings for Merlin, kissing him, him telling her they'd speak when she was sober and taking her home! She glanced down and noticed he'd left a bucket by her bedside with a note attached: _"Just in case!" _It read. How could one man be so thoughtful? She smiled maybe now they may actually have a chance of being together? She pressed the button on her phone to open the message from Leon feeling awful at herself, Leon was a wonderful and sweet man! Yet she'd spent their entire relationship lusting after Merlin! Gwen had even had to remind her of their one month anniversary for god's sake!

"_Hey babe missing you so much already, how I'm going to survive the next while without you is beyond me! Say hello to the guys for me and I'll see you when I'm back!_

_Love you! Xox" _The text read and she threw her phone further down the bed as if it had just burned her fingers. She was a horrible person and she was going to break that man's heart. Pushing all thoughts of Leon from her head she went to stand up when something caught her eye; on her bedside table was a box of ibuprofen and a glass of water with another note saying "For your head, you'll need it ;)". She laughed again at Merlin's thoughtfulness before taking a tablet and getting up to begin getting dressed.

Xoxox

She felt like she'd been in a fashion montage, her room looked like it too. She'd tried on numerous outfits which she'd deemed unfit before finally deciding on a summer dress stopping just before her knees and her brown leather boots which came to just under her knee's with her hair cascading down her back. Her phone began buzzing again under a pile of clothes on her bed and she groaned before digging through the mess to find it. When she found it she was happily surprised as to who was calling.

_Gwen calling_.

Quickly answering it completely intending on telling her everything, even preparing herself for a scolding from her best friend. "Morgana! Listen we're all going round to Merlin's later, although he wasn't very happy with it but when Arthur and Gwaine decide something you know what it's like! Anyway Arthur and I are going around 4ish alright?" Gwen rambled on not even breathing between sentences.

"Yeah alright, I'll see you then." Morgana sighed, maybe telling Gwen wasn't the best idea. Not yet anyway. She hung up the phone and let her mind drift to Leon and how awful she was treating him…He was pretty much the perfect guy! What was wrong with her? All her friends loved him; her _father_ loved him, which really said something because Uther loved no one except Arthur. But she didn't love him, well she did but as a friend and nothing else. But she just really didn't want to hurt him; he didn't deserve to be hurt. She slowly looked up at herself in the mirror, if she left Leon and dated Merlin she would be flaunting her new relationship in Leon's face, making him feel awkward about hanging out with everyone while she and Merlin were there…It would ruin Merlin and Leon's friendship. What if everyone else hated them for breaking Leon's heart? Would it all be worth it? She felt sick and highly doubted it was from the hangover.

Xoxox

The drive to Merlin's house seemed shorter than usual probably because she was completely terrified of seeing him. She parked the car and rested her head against the steering wheel with a sigh, this was going to be completely awkward especially because he was going to want to talk and she didn't know to say to him. At this point she'd be walking in there like: yes I want to be with you but I'm not going to be with Leon because I don't want to hurt him or mess up the group dynamics so I'm just going to stay in a loveless relationship. Okay?

She was an idiot.

After a few more moments she forced herself out of the car and into Merlin's house, she didn't bother knocking because she and Merlin never knocked on each other's doors. She silently thanked god when she saw Gwaine sitting on the couch. "Ahh Morgana! You look like hell! Up all night having phone sex with Leon?" She simply shook her head and found herself unable to even laugh at Gwaine's sick mind for a change. "Shut up Gwaine." She muttered sinking down onto the couch. "Where's Merlin?" They needed to talk and if she stuck the sports channel on Gwaine wouldn't notice if she slipped away to speak to him. "Upstairs I think." He was already completely zoned into something on the TV about medieval taverns or something, so she quickly slipped out and climbed the stairs.

"Merlin?" She called out on the landing.

"In the bedroom." Was her reply, a fresh bundle of nerves hit her at the sound of his voice. She pushed open his bedroom door to find him putting away a pile of books he'd clearly just knocked down. "And people say I've no grace." He chuckled gesturing to the pile; his humour calmed her down slightly.

"Thank you, for the pills, and the bucket." She smiled sitting down on his bed. He looked up and smiled in that way which made her melt inside.

"It's all right; I knew you'd need at least one of them." He laughed moving to sit beside her, so close it made her heartbeat speed up. She looked around the bedroom remembering all the time's she'd stayed over here, having little movie nights with him or just for the sake of it. She remembered how much his ex-Freya _hated _it when she found out Morgana stayed over. And she remembered after finding that out their sleepovers increased drastically. She was so comfortable with him unlike when she was with Leon, she was tense and on edge. "So should I bring up what you said last night or will you?" He smiled breaking her from her daze.

"I think you already did." She laughed. "But seriously Merlin, I was rather drunk and if you just want to forget it all that's completely fine with me."

"I don't want to forget it." He shrugged sheepishly and slightly flushing.

"You don't?" She whispered, eyes shooting up to meet his.

"No. Look I feel the exact same way Morgana…That is if you actually ment what you said…and I really hope you do because if not I look like a right prat!" He laughed. That was Merlin always finding a way to make her feel completely at ease. "I did mean it, but I really don't want to hurt Leon. He doesn't deserve it, and you don't deserve to be messed around by me either." She looked away again completely ashamed of herself for being so cruel to both of them but like the previous night Merlin's fingers gently moved her face up to his. But this time he kissed her, gently pushing her lips open and meeting her tongue with his in a primal dance.

"Oi! Merlin what kind of a host sits upstairs while his gusts sit downstairs?" The voice of her own dearest brother broke their kiss.

"I'll be down in a minute, you're twenty five surely even you can find a way to amuse yourself!" Merlin called back before muttering "prat." He turned to face her once more smiling. "Look Morgana I know you're confused about what you need to do and I don't blame you for it. Just take a few days and see how you feel." He pecked her lips once more before getting up and leaving the room.

Someone's heart was going to be broken and it seemed more and more like it was going to be Leon's.


	3. Chapter 3

"So explain to me again why you need another car when you already have three?" Merlin groaned as he accompanied Arthur around the car dealership unwillingly.

"Because _Mer_lin I want another one."

"You really never fail to amaze me with your sheer pratishness." Merlin shook his head, and glanced at his phone once again to see there were still no messages. You told her to take a few days, that's what she's doing! He told himself in his head.

"So Merlin?" Arthur interrupted his thoughts and for once he was actually happy about it because his thoughts were only going to leave him panicking and self - loathing.

"What?" He glanced at a car price and almost jumped out of his skin…he'd stick with his Honda.

"Alright I'm going at ask you something and don't get all girlish and offended. Are you a virgin? Because I've been wondering and you haven't exactly been in many serious relationships." After all these years Merlin still couldn't believe how completely nosy and rude Arthur was at times. Why would he even want to know if he was still a virgin…he'd told Arthur when he'd lost his virginity! "No Arthur I'm not a virgin, though why you want to know is beyond me. And I have had a serious relationship!" He'd been in a serious relationship with Freya, although she'd scared him off with her insane fantasy. She wanted them to run away together buy a farm and elope. He shuddered at the thought. Then there was Alex (who he didn't date because of a so called resemblance to Morgana) who he'd gotten together with the day after Morgana had told him he was dating Leon…That was serious…For a month…

"Oh Please Merlin, I would give you Freya but you spent the entire relationship staring at Morgana! And all the times you let Morgana stay over with you rather than seeing your actual girlfriend!" Arthur laughed before calling over the salesman. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't broken up with Freya, he supposed he could have been happy with her, maybe if she hadn't wanted desperately to elope and run a farm with cows. She was certainly pretty, sweet, kind. Yeah maybe he could have been happy with her but there was only one thing…She wasn't Morgana. She didn't have Morgana's sense of humour that matched his almost perfectly (especially when taunting Arthur), or her wild personality, her loyalty, her eyes, her voice…Basically she wasn't Morgana. And he knew Arthur, Gwaine and Gwen didn't approve of his feelings but it wasn't as if they were perfect and had never hurt anyone! How many times has Gwaine been caught cheating? Or slept with a girl then never called her again? Or with Arthur the time he got drunk and kissed Vivian and missed a date with Gwen? Or when Lancelot kissed Gwen which almost resulted in Arthur and Gwen breaking up and now they barely see Lancelot anymore. But all that stuff just wasn't spoken of. The only people whose feelings were that he cared about in this situation was Morgana's and Leon's, he didn't want Leon to have to step back from the group just because he and Morgana were over. Nor would he want to flaunt his and Morgana's new relationship in the poor bloke's face. No one deserved that. His phone vibrated in his pocket tearing him from his thoughts. Glancing at the screen it read:

_1 new message: Morgana. _

He pressed the button so quickly he could have broken the phone. The text read:

_Hey __meet__ me in Starbucks in town nowish? _

He replied saying he would leave right now; ditching Arthur was going to be hard. "Look Arthur I've got to go I'm…" He trailed off trying to think of an excuse.

"You're what?" Arthur turned to him suspiciously.

"Meeting my mother in town, you know haven't seen her in a while and she's here…"

"Alright…" Arthur stared him down for a few seconds.

"Well… bye!" He smiled turning on his heel and beginning the short walk into town to meet Morgana.

Xoxox

**Yeah this one is so short, it's awful but it's mainly just a set up for the next chapter. But you got to see the reason Merlin ended the relationship with Freya, speaking of which I just had to throw in some reference to the running away plan the pair had in the show, it was hilarious! And also we got to see that the small group has a rather rocky past that they don't like to discuss. But I also wanted to make incidents from the show affect them in this fic (like the Arthur kissing Vivian and missing a date with Gwen, Lancelot kissing Gwen etc.) Next one should be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

She hated waiting…which was annoying since she was currently waiting for Merlin arriving. She drummed her fingers against the hard wooden table in a random rhythm, she was completely terrified of Leon returning - tomorrow – because she hasto tell him and break his heart. She considered texting Merlin again to tell him to hurry up when the man in question walked through the door, eyes searching for her through the shop. She waved towards him to get his attention.

"Hey." He smiled as he sat across from her.

"Hi." She smiled back. He slowly reached across the table and linked his hand with hers. "Leon will be back tomorrow." She whispered tightening her grip on his hand, he squeezed back gently. Looking at Merlin's disappointed face she remembered just how horrible she was and how Merlin and Leon deserved so much better than her. "You both deserve the best and yet you want want me." She sighed letting go of his hand but he grabbed her once more.

"Do you remember when you met my mother?" She nodded unsure as to where he was going with this. "Well after you left she told me to marry you! She said I'd never find someone who'd find me that hilarious, who knew me as well as you do." She laughed, she loved Hunrith to bits; Merlin's mother was like a second mother to everyone and it always scared her how she could tell how people felt before they did. "Why did you never tell me? That you had feelings for me?" She asked him, they could have been together this entire time, could have been so happy! Everything could've been perfect! "I was scared." He shrugged. "Scared of rejection, of ruining our amazing friendship we have."

"Those are good reasons." She smiled then they lapsed into silence for a few minutes; hands still linked, Merlin's thumb tracing little patterns across her knuckles. Then suddenly he stood letting go of her hand. "Let me guess…You want a hot chocolate with the cream?" He smiled down at her and she found herself returning it wholeheartedly.  
He always knew exactly what she wanted; unlike Leon…He always had to ask. Doesn't that in its self say something about their relationship?

"One hot chocolate with the cream, just as you ordered." Merlin smiled above her smiling, she hadn't even noticed him returning.

"You know this is almost exactly like a date." She laughed sipping the drink whilst Merlin did the same with his own.

"It could be…if you wanted it to be." His smile was extremely hopeful and nervous as if he thought he'd crossed a line or something, it made him even more perfect in her mind's eye.

"Yeah…I'd love that, although I need to be home by…whenever!" She laughed as he choked on his drink like he had in the pub. She had to admit, that was the best drunken decision she'd ever made! "Wow, you have to be the coolest date I've ever had!" He laughed once he'd recovered.

"I will warn you Wyllt, once you've been on a date with me…no one else will compare." She winked across the table and his look quickly became serious.

"I don't intend on dating anyone else for the foreseeable future." All thoughts of Leon and feelings of guilt faded immediately from her mind and she got up, dropped herself onto his lap and kissed him. It was open mouthed, hot, and fierce. And it all felt so right! "Do you want to go back to mine?" She whispered against his lips.

"Just try and stop me." He smirked.

Xoxox

Once they had gotten back to her apartment they fell onto the couch with her on his lap snuggled up to him whilst they watched TV (although not paying the slightest attention to it.)

"Is it just me or is this moment ridiculously perfect?" He whispered shifting slightly so that she was facing him, she smiled towards him and was about to reply when her phone buzzed loudly breaking the moment. She slowly picked it up, terrified in case it was who she thought it was. She was right.

_Leon calling__**.**_

"It's Leon isn't it?" Merlin sighed, head drooping onto her shoulder. Should she answer it? No it would completely destroy their moment. Instead she threw the phone onto the other couch across the room. What could she do to recover the moment? She smiled as a childish thought crossed her mind. "Want to play truths?" She felt Merlin laughing against her shoulder. "What age are you?" He mumbled still not moving his head.

"It'll be fun…please." Her hands cupped his face and brought her head up to look at her, she also added her best 'puppy dog eyes' which melted him immediately.

"Alright alright. You go first you child!" He laughed and she thought carefully about her question.

"Okay…Are you a virgin?" Immediately he burst out laughing which made her panic.

"What is it with you Pendragon's and asking that? Anyway no I am not a virgin, remember when I was seventeen and dating that girl Nicola? Well it was with her." He wasn't a virgin? She'd guessed what with him dating Alex and Freya but she just didn't like the idea of her…her…Of Merlin being that intimate with someone.

"Oh." Is all she managed, she was so…disappointed?

"Alright, my turn I suppose? What about you? Are you a virgin?" Oh god.

"Oi! You can't steal my question!" She tried but it didn't work.

"Well I just did…So are you?" He moved his arms so she couldn't move from his embrace even if she tried.

"I'm not sure I want to keep playing this game…" She trailed off but the look on Merlin's face told her that he wasn't going to drop the subject anytime soon. "Alright alright…I'm still a virgin okay?" She could feel herself flushing and his jaw dropped slightly.

"You've never…Not even with Leon?" He spluttered.

"Never…I lied to Leon and told him I wanted to wait until marriage." She felt completely pathetic telling this to Merlin, she hadn't even told Gwen about this! Whenever Gwen brought up sex she'd always changed the subject. To add to her shame Merlin actually started laughing! Laughing! When he noticed her distress he immediately stopped.

"Morgana…I think it's so completely amazing that you're a virgin, that you've saved yourself for someone special. And if I'm honest I'm so happy you've never slept with Leon." He smirked at the last comment and surprisingly she found herself smirking back. Then he captured her lips with his and it quickly escalated with their mouths fighting for dominance and her hand fisted in his hair whilst one of his slowly travelled up her leg sending shivers all through her. After a few more minutes of this she pulled away panting.

"Should we go upstairs?" His hand stopped on her leg and she could see a shiver run through him.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she could see the desperation in his eyes along with the worry but she didn't care.

"So sure." That apparently was all he needed to hear because he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs.

Xoxox

**Three guesses what they're about to do? Anyone? Haha. Well Leon is going to be making an appearance in the next chapter! DUN DUN DUNNNN! So I made Morgana a virgin, how did you feel about that? Though I'll let something slip… (She's not going to be a virgin in the next chapter) ;)! **


	5. Chapter 5

She slowly opened her eyes and sighed pushing herself closer into the warmth surrounding her, it felt so perfect, so right. He felt so right. She slowly trailed her hand down his back and smiled when he groaned. "Good morning." He smiled down at her. "I was wondering when you would wake up." She hummed in response and kissed his lips softly. "I wanted to thank you…" He smiled bashfully.

"For what?" She laughed; surely she hadn't done anything worth being thanked for.

"For trusting me enough to give me your virginity." He looked so sincere when he spoke, his eyes clearly told her that he ment every word though he didn't let her speak before he kissed her again and she played along until she remembered something.

"Leon's due home today." His face visibly fell with disappointment. She hated this, this situation because it continuously hurt him.

"I should probably go then." He started to move but she pushed him down and threw the blankets from their naked bodies. She had to admit the cool air was refreshing after all the heat.

"Please don't." She started resting her hands upon his chest.

"Morgana I have to…What if he gets here early? Do you really want him walking in on this?" He gestured to their naked bodies clearly as annoyed at the situation as she was – although he did give her body a lustful onceover. All she knew was the thought of him leaving her alone made every nerve inside of her cry in despair.

"I know…But please don't leave me…Last night was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced Merlin. I love you." She whispered the last three words without looking in case he still left, she felt extremely vulnerable and she hated feeling vulnerable even with Merlin. That was why she'd never slept with any past boyfriends; she needed to be in control of the situation and in relationships she knew she couldn't always be. That's why she ended most of them.

"Morgana…" He turned to face her and slowly she looked up and into his eyes, she saw many emotions within, shock, excitement, joy, lust…love. "I never thought I'd hear you say that if I'm honest." He moved closer to her and cupped her face. "I love you too, so much; since high school. Believe me every relationship I was in, I used to close my eyes and pretend it was you…That sounded a lot less fucked up in my head." He laughed and she did too and lent his forehead against hers.

"It's not fucked up…It's sweet." She tried but she was still laughing so it didn't sound very sincere. Downstairs her phone rang out making her jump. They both sat frozen until it stopped but then it started again. "You should probably just go answer it, it's probably Leon." He sighed moving away once more.

"Look we don't have much time Merlin so I think we should get everyone here and just tell them and ask for their support so at least we'll know where we stand with them." She continued to ignore the phone which continued to ring. He nodded slightly in agreement. Then her house phone rang, she was so tempted to go smash the thing. Then her answerphone picked up.

"Morgana its Leon, have you lost your mobile or something? Anyway I doubt you'll be up yet but listen I'm on my way back right now and should be there in about an hour. I can't wait to see you. Call me back." The pair stayed silent for a few minutes…He'll be back in almost an hour…Yet she was sitting on the bed naked with Merlin…Leon was coming back…

"See he knows you're a lazy git too." Merlin broke the silence with his humour; it was enough to have her laughing.

"Merlin Wyllt! That has to be the nastiest thing you've ever said to me!" He leaned into her and whispered into her ear.

"Darling we both know that's not the _nastiest _thing I've ever said." She closed her eyes and replayed the previous night through her head and shuddered.

"We really need to get up Morgana." He laughed trying to move once more but again she pushed him down but this time climbed onto his lap.

"Don't you realise Wyllt? We don't have much time." She smirked above him.

"Exactly my point Morgana we, Ahh!" He hissed as she grinded herself against him. When he looked up at her he growled.

"We don't have time for this…"

"We'll make time." She kissed him harshly and he returned it full force. When he opened his mouth to speak again she cut him off once more. "All this time we've spent talking, I could have…Let's say…_Lowered myself…." _Merlin growled and grabbed her hips.

Xoxox

Once they'd managed to make it out of bed she called Gwen as Merlin dressed and flung her a dress. "Oh no that that." She replied throwing it back he narrowed his eyes at her and she almost began laughing once more.

"_Morgana hi!"_ Gwen's happy voice answered her. Should she tell the whole story now or should she wait and tell everyone at the same time?

"Gwen listen Leon's coming home today-" She started but Gwen cut her off.

"_Ohh…I s__ee…You want me to keep everyone away from you two tonight?"_ The woman giggled down the phone and Morgana actually cringed at the thought. Merlin threw her a pair of jeans and his old top that she had stolen from him a few months ago with a smirk.

"No no Gwen, that's not it…believe me. I need you guys over here like now. There's something you all need to know. And don't worry about Merlin he already knows." She glanced at the clock; they only had about half an hour before Leon got here. "Look you guys just need to get here as soon as possible." She said before hanging up. Merlin was looking at the clock too. "We're screwed." He sighed.

Xoxox

Gwen did well; everyone was there not long after although everyone was pretty confused about that she needed them for so desperately.

"Morgana what the hell is going on?" Arthur asked looking extremely concerned, blue eyes darting around the room checking to see if everything was in order.

"Arthur it's alright, just come in and sit down, please." She ushered him into the living room followed by Gwen and Gwaine. Merlin was of course already sitting there drumming onto the couch with his fingers.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Gwaine chuckled. "Wait let me guess your pregnant?"

"Pregnant!" Arthur who had been in the kitchen shouted.

"She's not pregnant you prats!" Merlin silenced them.

"Alright you guys please just listen-" She started to speak and finally had their full attentionbut the door opened and Leon stood there smiling.

"I'm back You guys what are you doing here?" He asked throwing the group a confused look whilst pulling her into a hug. She couldn't speak…They were too late. She looked over shoulder to Merlin and she could see the same disappointment reflected on his face. Arthur opened his mouth to respond but Leon continued speaking. "Didn't you get my messages? Oh and have you lost your mobile again? Whatever It doesn't matter. I've missed everyone I have to say. Although not as much as you!" He addressed her with a grin and then suddenly before she noticed he leaned over and connected their lips. Oh god oh god oh god oh god. In desperation to stop him, she faked a sneeze. It was the most pathetic ridiculous thing she'd ever done and she immediately regretted it. "Oh are you coming down with something?" Leon asked looking genuinely concerned albeit a tad disappointed.

"Yeah maybe." She smiled which was hard because she wanted to cry. She was going to have to end the relationship tonight without knowing how everyone would react. Leon's arm wrapped around her waist and he guided her to sit on the chair nearest her. "I'm actually happy everyone's here, it'll make this a lot more special." She looked over Leon's shoulder once more and saw shock and fear on Merlin's face. Her gaze snapped back to Leon as he sank to one knee before her. Oh no, please god no.

"Morgana Pendragon, you are the most beautiful, charming alluring woman I've ever met. Although your completely wild and unpredictable…I'd love you spend the rest of my life trying to. Will you marry me?" He was smiling so sincerely, so happily. Behind him she saw Merlin stand and storm out of the room and out of her front door. She didn't know what to do; everyone behind her was smiling happily and nodding towards her. She'd been quiet for too long, she had to say something _anything! _

"Yes."

She hated herself.

Xoxox

**Were you expecting that one? Haha! We'll get too see Merlin's reaction next time! I know some of you were expecting Leon to walk in while Merlin and Morgana were smexing it upp and that was the original plan, but I decided this outcome was better. **

**Till next time ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

He couldn't believe this! He knew Leon was going to show her some affection when he returned but when he kissed her…It made want to punch Leon's oblivious face! And he proposed, she'd probably said yes due to panic. He attempted to push it from his mind for the remainder of the drive home as tears threatened to cloud his vision. His phone buzzed and rang on the passenger seat.

_Arthur calling._

_Gwen calling._

_Gwaine calling._

They probably wanted to shout at him for taking off during Leon's proposal and tell him how rude and insensitive he was being but they didn't know what had happened between him and Morgana these past two weeks…If they did they would just leave him alone. He had every right to storm out of that house heartbroken hell he had every right to punch Leon! He sighed with relief when he pulled into his driveway, he'd never been so happy to be home in his entire life. He angrily picked up his phone and slammed his car door shut imagining it was Leon's face. What had he done to deserve this? He was a good person! He must have been a horrible person in a past life to have all of this dumped on him. Cue Arthurian Legend jokes he thought bitterly, it wasn't as if that one had been done before…

He slammed his front door shut and slid down it resting his head on his knees he let a few tears slip from his eyes, they were so close! He and Morgana were so close to finally being together! It should be _him_ there celebrating _his_ engagement to Morgana not Leon! Leon knew nothing about her, he couldn't name her favourite drink, which was hot chocolate, and her favourite movie which she said was Titanic but was actually The Exorcist. It should be him! He took her virginity! He loved her! They were supposed to be together, not separated with other people. He sat in silence for a few more minutes letting everything that happened run through his mind a few more times, he should have said something, done something. Anything. Now she's engaged…To Leon. He angrily ran his hands through his hair. What if she couldn't get out of it? What if she married him? The thought hit him like a smack to the face; Leon was a great talker, he could convince her to just give the marriage a go to see if it could work out. Or he could manipulate Morgana's guilt against her and make her elope or something…Now he was sounding like Freya.

He may have to watch Morgana marry Leon.

He'd rather die.

Xoxox

He didn't know how long he'd sat there; imagining what was happening in Morgana's apartment when his phone began buzzing again and again and again. Eventually he picked the god forsaken thing up and answered without looking at who was calling. "What?" He snapped at whoever it was.

"Merlin?" At the sound of her voice his head snapped up, even the sound of her voice made him feel a little better; he just wished he had her in his arms.

"Morgana." He breathed down the phone.

"I'm so so sorry Merlin; I had no idea he was going to do that I would have done something if I did. Please come back, I need you here." She pleaded and it broke his heart to think of her there with everyone telling her how happy they were for her and Leon, Arthur would have no doubt already told their father who would already be planning the wedding and all the while she was thinking of a way to end it. "I can't." He croaked back. He had to ask the question that was plaguing him, he had to know. "What did you say?"

"What do you mean?" She asked in a whisper. She sounded like she'd been crying which physically hurt him; his arms ached to hold her.

"What did you say to him Morgana? Yes or no?" The question came out a lot angrier than he intended it to. He heard her sniffle slightly telling him that she was about to start crying. "I…" She trailed off and he couldn't take it.

"Morgana! Yes or no?" He knew the answer already but he wanted no _need__ed_to hear her say it.

"I had to! Everyone was watching, I couldn't just reject him in front of all of his friends. Merlin please, I'll speak to him once everyone's gone. Please I'm begging you to come back I love you!" He shook his head as a few stray tears fell down his face.

"I can't Morgana." He whispered. "Not while you're still with him. I just can't deal with it, I'm sorry…It just hurts too much."

"But I'm telling him tonight I swear, then we can be together but I need you here even if it's just for a while." She begged and she was defiantly crying now.

"Morgana…Please don't cry, like you said after tonight we can be together. I just can't be with you right now alright. Look I'm going to stay at my mum's tonight." He didn't know where the idea came from but he liked it, it would give him space even if the last thing he wanted was to be further away from her. "Just come see me tomorrow when you've told him alright?"

"Alright." She sniffed making him feel extremely guilty even though he'd done nothing wrong.

"I love you." He whispered before hanging up then after a few seconds he launched the phone away from him.

Xoxox

He'd always found the drive to his mother's relaxing but tonight it was just frustrating, he knew she was going to angry at him for getting himself into such a situation but he didn't care.

One he arrived he practically threw himself through the door and thanked god that she was still awake, he hated the thought of waking her. "Merlin! Sweetheart what are you doing here?" She pulled him into a hug which he returned wholeheartedly. Where did he start? Should he tell her everything or just the basics?

"I had an affair with Morgana." He admitted but he wasn't ashamed, sure he felt sorry for Leon but that was all.

"You did what?" She pulled back shock clear on her features.

"I love her mum and she loves me…But he proposed in front of everyone and she had to say yes…She's engaged!" He cried out before Hunrith pulled him into another hug.

"Sweetheart listen to me, if you and Morgana really love each other then she'll tell that boy the truth alright? Now come sit down and tell me everything that happened." She smiled and cupped his face.


	7. Chapter 7

She didn't think she'd ever cried this much in her life, she sat upstairs on her bed as Leon said bye to Arthur, Gwen and Gwaine. They were leaving…God she wished Merlin had come back especially because now it was time to tell Leon the truth, but how much of the truth should she tell him? She couldn't tell him about Merlin, she'd be better off slapping his face. No…She would just have to tell him that she didn't love him, right after agreeing to marry him. Her phone had been ringing this full time with her father calling her no doubt Arthur had already told him and Uther had already picked the venue and written the guest list. So many people were going to be angry at her tonight. For the first time in a while Morgana found herself thinking of her own mum and she wished desperately that she were here to advise her. "Never get yourself into the position of being torn between two men Morgana; it'll only hurt everyone involved." Her mum had told her when she was little and Morgana shook her head at the sheer irony the memory brought; not only had she gone and done exactly what her mother had told her not to do, but her mum had an affair with Uther and that's how Morgana was even sitting here. She didn't hear the door open as Leon entered the room until he kissed her full on the mouth. And she tried to pull away but Leon didn't seem to notice but instead managed to pry open her lips and invade her mouth with his tongue. It wasn't as if she and Leon hadn't kissed before but kissing Leon was so different to kissing Merlin. With Leon it was just kissing but with Merlin it was…intimate, passionate, raw. She managed to pull away after a few seconds feeling almost dirty; as if she'd cheated on Merlin…She maybe would have laughed at the irony if it weren't for the situation.

"Hmm Morgana I know you want to wait until marriage but we're engaged, that's as good as married." He whispered and pushed his lips onto hers again swallowing her attempt at words. It was only when he pushed her down onto the bed and his hand began to trail towards her skirt gently that she realised that she had to stop this _now. _

"I can't do this!" She said as she pushed him off of her and the poor bloke looked so confused and hurt.

"Jesus Morgana you only had to say I would have stopped!" He sat up and fixed himself, and she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. Its better this way, he deserves to know the truth. She chanted in her head like a mantra.

"That's not what I ment Leon." Her voice was firm although she kept her eyes downcast to avoid his.

"Then what do you mean?" He was hesitant clearly afraid of what she was going to say although he shifted closer to her.

"I can't marry you Leon. It wouldn't be fair to you, to me…" To Merlin. She still hadn't looked up at him; it was cowardly but she didn't want to see his face while she broke his heart.

"Morgana, you're only scared that's all! It'll be early pre-wedding jitters! I know you're scared of commitment but you'll get past this!" He grabbed her arms gently and forced her to look at him. He thought she was scared of commitment? That wasn't important right now. She shook her head desperate for him to understand that she wouldn't get passed this.

"I'm so sorry Leon but I don't love you." She whispered and watched his face contort into heartbreak and fear.

"Look Morgana, we're in a tough spot I'll grant you that, maybe we'll just have a long engagement. Then when we're ready we can pick a date and get on with it. But you need to fight too Morgana. You need to fight for us. For our future together! Do you know what I see when I think of the future? I see you and me happily together; maybe someday there'll be kids involved. Are you willing to fight for that?" He hadn't let go of her arms and she felt tears fall from her eyes, he was so desperate to be with her, to love her; she had to keep imagining Merlin to stop herself from giving into Leon.  
"No…No I'm not. I just can't fight for something that I don't believe in." He let her go in shock and moved backwards and like her tears falling freely down his face. "I'm so sorry." She tried but it wasn't enough, not even close. But she'd done the right thing; slowly she slid the ring from her figure and handed it to him. "One day you'll find someone so much more worthy of this ring Leon…Someone who'll love you as much as you love them and you can be mutually happy together. But I'm not that woman; it isn't me in your idea of the future." He was silent for a few minutes playing with the ring between his fingers. "Is there someone else?" She didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything if she did it would destroy Merlin and Leon's friendship even if it was going to be broken later she wasn't going to hurt Leon even more now. So she just lowered her eyes once more but that revealed the truth anyway. "I thought so." He muttered before standing up but before walking from the room he turned and looked at her until she raised her eyes to meet his. "I hope you and Merlin are happy together." Then he left.

Oh god.

She sat still barely breathing until she heard his car start and pull out of her driveway. It was done. She and Leon were over for good. She found herself smiling and rose to begin packing a bag to take to Hunrith's house. She couldn't wait to tell Merlin.


	8. Chapter 8

"I suppose you're angry?" He mused over his tea expecting his mum to shout about how selfish he'd been, how he'd helped break someone's heart but instead she was silent. That was worse.

"Not angry Merlin. Just disappointed." She sighed after a long while and even now in his twenties it made him want to run off to his room and hide. "I just never thought you would have gotten yourself into this situation, even if I knew how much you liked this girl." It was usually his mother who he'd ranted and raved to about Morgana, how she deserved so much better than the men who'd used her or cheated on her…Or were just so completely perfect that there had to be something mentally wrong with them; they'd all just left her when trouble happened or when some pretty girl fluttered her eyelashes toward him, or when it got hard….Much like he had.

"I'm a horrible person." He moaned sliding further into his seat in shame. He'd abandoned Morgana when Leon had come, when it had gotten hard he'd ran and left her too it. God he didn't deserve this woman…Leon probably would have stayed with her had the roles been reversed. Why was he such an ass at times?

"Oh sweetheart, you're a good person I truly believe that. You just fell for the wrong woman at the wrong time." His mother mused over her tea before smiling towards him. "Do you love her? I mean really love her?"

He answered without hesitation.

"Yes I do." Hunrith nodded once more and he wasn't sure wither to be relieved or not.

"Then you have to do all you can to make it work Merlin, love is a rare thing which is hard to find and you must cherish it when you find it. Although I doubt Morgana's father will see it in such a way." Merlin sighed placing his cup on the side table, Uther was not going to take this lightly; he'd most likely say Morgana was dropping the Pendragon standard by being with him and no doubt try to convince her to get back with Leon. The thought caused revulsion. His mum opened her mouth to speak when a loud knock disturbed the peace. Hope rose within him maybe it was Morgana…Or Leon. His mum walked towards the door without looking at him, oh god what if it was Arthur? He drummed his fingers against the arm of the chair in anticipation, he wanted it to be Morgana; he desperately wanted it to be Morgana. Maybe he should have answered the door? Yeah he probably should have; another reason on the apparently never ending list of why he was a complete prat.

"Merlin?" The sound of his name snapped his head up.

"Morgana." He desperately wanted to run to her and just hold her and apologise for leaving her to tell Leon alone. For being a complete coward, prat and just an ass. But he didn't want to say anything until he knew she'd left Leon for good.

It was like she'd read his thoughts when she smiled and said, "I did it." She held up her right hand revealing that there was no ring on her finger. "He knows everything." He stepped towards her. He knew everything; everything was out and that ment they could finally be together. The thought spurred him on and he crossed the room quickly and pulled her unto his arms and kissing her head. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and he leaned down and connected their lips gently at first but rougher when she tangled her hand in his hair. When they finally pulled apart he spoke, "I love you so much Morgana, and I'm so sorry for leaving you. It was ridiculous and I'm sorry." Her hands moved to cup his face as she graced him with a forgiving smile. "Merlin you've nothing to be sorry for; I know you're never going to believe that but you don't." He moved to lean his forehead against hers and inwardly prayed that his mum had gone upstairs. "I love you." He smiled and she laughed.

"I love you too."

Xoxox

"You know when everyone else finds out they are going to kill us?" Morgana muttered into his chest as they lay in bed together and he hummed in response. She was right Arthur would most definitely break his neck or worse…Castrate him.

"I don't think you need to worry about that, it's me who should be looking into the witness protection program." Morgana chuckled and shook her head.

"I won't let him hurt you." She smirked. Great he was going to be rescued by a woman. She shifted her body so she was facing him before she spoke again. "Merlin, I think I should tell my dad alone." Her voice was small as if she knew how he was going to react.

"No. I already made you tell Leon alone, I'm not leaving you alone with Uther too." Why would she want to tell him alone? Didn't she see how he was going to try to make her go back to Leon? "It'll be better that way, we already know he's not going to take it well and I think you being there will only make it worse." She reasoned and some part of him knew she was right and didn't exactly want to face Uther and say "Yeah I was sleeping with your daughter behind the only boyfriend you ever approved of's back." It wouldn't be a fun conversation; but he wasn't abandoning her again. Also he wanted to be there to make sure Uther didn't change her mind. It was ridiculous he knew but Uther was talented at manipulating people despite their feelings. "You're not facing this alone Morgana."

"Why?" She sat up giving him a delicious view. "What are you so afraid of?" She always was good at reading him.

"I'm not afraid of anything. I just want to support you." He tried but she only raised a perfectly curved eyebrow which only made him want to push her back down onto the bed. "Fine, I'm afraid that he'll make you go back to him." He muttered as he fell back onto the pillows with a sigh.

"That's what you're afraid of? That's never going to happen, I promise you." She whispered delectably with a smirk. "Let me prove it."

Xoxox

**Okay so first of all, I'm sorry this took a while to get done. And that it's only a filler chapter (I HATE filler chapters but they have to be done) BUT we get the big Uther/Morgana confrontation in the next chapter (he's so mean!).**

**Okay now there's a huge Colin/Katie rant coming – just a warning!**

**Have any of you heard the rumours that their dating? Is there any truth to it? Also have you noticed that it's ALWAYS Colin and Katie that do interviews together? Never Bradley and Angel? You would think they would have the only couple in the show do the interviews wouldn't you? But NOO they send out the people (who have AMAZING on screen chemistry) to do everything and have flirty photo-shoots and whatnot? It makes NO sense! Ahhh! Anyone would think Mergana was the main relationship of the show. (It should be.)**

**I'm done. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Morgana I really don't think going in there alone is a good idea." He tried for the sixteenth time since they'd gotten into the car half an hour ago, he'd argued whined and even demanded that he should come with her but she wasn't having it. Uther was not going to take this lightly, that was a given but Merlin being there would only make it worse – god only knew what Uther would say about him and she didn't want Merlin hearing it.

"I've already told you, this is something I need to do alone. This is between me and my dad and god only knows how he's going to take it Merlin." She sighed as he parked outside of the Pendragon industries head office, her nerves were growing by the second; war was coming that was for sure – especially without Arthur to calm them down. Thank god she'd never told Merlin about how some of her arguments with her father ended up when Arthur wasn't around; he'd never allow to be alone with Uther again.

"I know that's how you feel but just feel like it'll be better if we do this together it'll be better." He whinged like a five year old – he even pouted slightly – and Morgana just wanted to kiss him and tell him to stop being so adorable when she's trying to be firm.

"I promise you I'll phone you as soon as I'm out alright?" She traced his arm with her fingers and waited for him to look at her.

"Should I pick you up since you left your car at my mum's?" He relented and with a sigh, she always was able to get him to do what she wanted when she wanted it.

"No I'll get a taxi, that'll be easier. You're going to your apartment right?"

"Yes, I need to catch up with a lot of the work I've been missing recently house's to sell and whatnot. It'll be riveting I'm sure." His tone dripped with sarcasm and she laughed, god she really loved this idiot. "Although I doubt I'll be able to concentrate because I'll be worrying about what's going on with Uther." He tried to smile but it faltered and she sighed. He really was worried about her wasn't he; what could she say to that?

"I'd better go; the more I prolong it the worse it'll be." She really wasn't good at talking about feelings and it infuriated her! So instead she just avoided the conversation especially because she didn't want to think about Merlin worrying about her. She unclipped her seatbelt as Merlin spoke once more.

"Are you sure you-"

"No Merlin." She cut him off before she pecked his lips and left the car before he could attempt to talk her out of going alone again.

Xoxox

The waiting room outside Uther's office was huge; about the size of her bedroom, living room and kitchen put together. Although it didn't have a comfortable feeling to it like most waiting areas, Uther's was a mix of grey's, silvers and whites; it made Morgana want to leave before she knocked something over (it had happened numerous times and she had been banded from the room for a while). Although the cold harsh decoration of his waiting room matched her father perfectly not that she thought about it.

"Do you have any idea how long he's going to keep me waiting here?" She moaned to the receptionist Shelia; poor woman had five children at home and no support whatsoever that was something Morgana would rather die than experience. She couldn't imagine being left alone with one child never mind five! Poor woman…She'd need to convince Uther to give the woman a raise…If they ever spoke again after this.

"Sorry Morgana, he's in the middle of a phone conference right now with that supplier from Italy. I'm not sure how long that'll take." Morgana huffed, typical she had something important to tell him and he was too busy arguing with a supplier. Great. He was going to be in a foul mood before she even stepped into the office; that should make things easier! "So…Your dad tells me that congratulations are in order?" Shelia squealed with a huge grin. "You're so lucky, so young, so in love. And you two have your whole future ahead of you! Love's young dream right there!" She ranted and Morgana slumped in her chair. If he'd told Shelia who else had he told? Her and Leon…Love's young dream? She didn't think so.

"Hmmm." She grunted unwilling to give a further response to the overly happy woman.

"I mean, I remember being your age when a relationship is all about the connection, the talking, flirting, and the sex. Oh the sex is a big part of it isn't it?" She giggled leaning over her desk. Everything she was saying was making her think of Merlin and she couldn't help the smile that split her face slightly. Shelia was right; right now with Merlin everything was so new, so raw. They already knew everything about each other so there was no need for awkward dates or anything like that, she'd already met his mum – Hunrith was the kindest person she'd ever met and it was obvious that was where Merlin had inherited his best traits from. Some could be from his father but he'd died when Merlin was eight. Cancer. Merlin didn't speak about him much but then again she rarely spoke about her own mum.

"Look at you! Your grinning at the very thought of him! That's love right there honey…What's his name again?" What should she say? Should she admit everything to this woman?

"Morgana sweetheart!" Her father's voice brought her back from her thoughts and a tidal wave of nerves hit her. Why was it she didn't let Merlin come with her again? She could really use his calming presence with her right now. She was ushered into Uther's office and she sunk into one of the large brown leather seats. Uther faced her with the biggest proudest smile on his face she'd ever seen directed to her ever.

"Oh Morgana I'm very proud of you! I must admit, I was beginning to worry about you." He gushed as he sat opposite her. The smile hadn't left his face – he'd never smiled this much at her in her entire life. Oh god he was going to kill her. He was actually going to lunge across this table and throttle her.

"I umm…I left Leon." She said it quickly before she could panic even more and Uther actually jumped from his chair face flushed with anger.

"YOU WHAT?"

"I didn't love him…He deserved better than me pretending!" And to her surprise Uther actually sat down and took a deep breath. Maybe he wouldn't be as bad as she thought. He was a grown man after all – he'd had an affair – maybe he'd understand?

"Morgana when we envision your future it's about what will work with your career here and finding a mutually successful partner. Not about love."

Of course he didn't understand. What was she thinking?

"That's a ridiculous way of looking at things!" To him life was about finding someone who'll match your success and help you rise within the business world, love wasn't important and shouldn't be sought out. Honestly what went through this man's head?

"No Morgana, it's the right way to look at things! To have hindsight! Leon has a very successful gym business with brands all over Britain! He will be able to support you!"

"I don't care about someone financially supporting me! Or helping my career! Love and work are two very different things dad! I don't love him so I ended it. I did the right thing and you have no right to tell me otherwise!" Uther took another deep breath in an attempt to calm down but he was only infuriating her more; he thought that she had no right to love someone! Only to find someone who'll financially support her or who will help her career, what century did he think this was? How old fashioned could one man be?

"Don't you understand that Leon's father is a very important business associate of mine? That was the entire reason I introduced you two! This…This…Insult to his son could end that!"

The cold hearted, selfish bastard.

"Oh so that's what this is about?" She stood up, "the business. That's why you tried to force Arthur into dating Vivian! That's why you're trying to force me into a loveless relationship! You're sick! There's something wrong with you!" She paced the room trying to focus her thoughts. He would rather see her miserable so his business wouldn't suffer than her being happy! What kind of father was he? It had been silent for a few minutes between them and that was never a good sign. She had to tell him about Merlin before she ended up storming out of the room which would mean another confrontation later. No best get everything out in the open now.

"It can't happen." She stated with her back to him, she forced herself to stare at the ridiculous number of books on his shelves instead.

"What on earth do you mean?" He sighed with the coldest and most distant tone he'd used yet. She loathed thinking that she could ever hate her father but right now she could see it becoming a very real possibility.

"I'm with someone else." She heard the legs on his chair screech as he stood in shock once more.

"Already?" The sheer prejudice and shock within his voice made her turn around to face him, his eyes were blazing.

"Have you no respect for yourself? For the Pendragon family name?" Oh my god. He…He actually…There were no words!

"I've no respect for myself because I fell in love? Where is the logic in that theory? Please do explain it to me?" He shook his head at her and closed his eyes.

"Ahh I see. An affair turned serious? I had no idea I'd raised you in such a way Morgana."

Oh the bastard was making out that she was making herself easy! God she wanted to shout that there had only ever been one man…That she'd given her virginity to Merlin. He would love that wouldn't he? Knowing that it was Merlin who'd took that precious thing from her and not Leon.

"We love each other. There is nothing wrong with that." She was trying desperately to remain calm, to not lose her temper because if she did then so would he and without someone here to calm them down there was no telling what would happen. She could still remember the time they'd been arguing and he'd grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall…There had been bruises for weeks on her throat.

"There is everything wrong with that! You apparently fell in love whilst within a serious relationship! You shall gain a reputation from this!"

"Ohh! Really? You have _no _right to judge me! The only reason I'm even here is because _you cheated _on your precious Igraine! So don't act all high and mighty with me."

"How dare you?!" He shouted from across his mahogany desk completely outraged. She'd known that would affect him, he rarely brought up Igraine but when he did he made out as if she were an angel. She remembered when she and Arthur were teenagers, Arthur had hated her, _hated _her. Because in his eyes she was the physical representation of a wrong doing against his angelic mother. It had taken a lot for them to actually grow as siblings especially when Arthur refused to acknowledge her as family and told people he was an only child.

"May I ask who it is?" He pinched just above his nose in frustration. Here it goes.

"It's Merlin." Then Uther did the last think in the world that she expected.

He laughed.

Hysterically.

"Merlin?" He asked as though he expected her to be joking.

"Yes. It's Merlin." She repeated, unsure of how he was going to react now.

"On all the men of the London to cheat on your boyfriend with, you picked Merlin? You left Leon for Merlin? Have you no sense of hindsight?" This was worse than the shouting; this was his lowered furious voice.

"Hindsight for what?"

"Your future Morgana!" Oh he was back on the future again. But he seemed to actually be talking to himself!

"It's alright! Everything will be alright! Merlin may be for now but she'll see sense! She'll return to Leon when she realises how ridiculous she's being." His hands were shaking as he moved them whilst he spoke, she was getting scared of him; she'd never seen him act like this before.

"I _love _him dad…Why can't you understand that?" She pleaded, Uther respected that Arthur and Gwen loved each other! He didn't like it but he kept out of their business! Why couldn't he do the same for her and Merlin? It wasn't fair, Arthur was always treated differently.

"There's no such thing as real love Morgana. Affection, adoration and lust, yes but that is all. Once Merlin has…Sated himself with you he'll leave and find someone of his own…Class."

He didn't just say that! Just when she thought there was no possible way of him saying anything worse he sinks to completely new levels!

"How dare you? What gives you the right to judge Merlin? He's more of a man than you'll ever be! And as for class, he's hardly as you put it 'lower class' he's a extremely successful estate agent! And that doesn't matter, he could work anywhere, be unemployed and I wouldn't care because dad that's what real love is." He didn't understand how awful he was being did he? He'd never judged Gwen in such a way!

"Morgana a relationship with Merlin will take _everything _and give _nothing_!" He hissed toward her. How could _this _man, who talked with such, love…Such tenderness about his wife say there was no such thing as love? That everything was about making the business and making them look good? It made no sense!

"Do you know what? I'm not listening to anything else that you have to say!" She spat before storming out of the office ignoring Uther demanding that she returned.

"Morgana? Are you alright?" Shelia called after her as she walked briskly out of the waiting area but she didn't even respond to the woman.

Xoxox

**So, did I make Uther overly mean? I'm not sure about it. This is how I'd imagine Uther being in these times, a driven career maniac who is still extremely prejudiced but just in other ways since there's no magic to destroy. **

**So love it/hate it/like it/ it's alright? Let me know ****. Thanks for reading x**


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin's couch was always the most comfortable one, no matter what Arthur said. She knew this because she'd picked it; the man had no interior design skill at all! Though right now it was the man in question's shoulder and arms providing the comfort at the moment. She'd gone immediately to Merlin's home after her meeting with Uther now here she was crying her eyes out on Merlin's shoulder – though she hadn't revealed all of the cutting comment's Uther had made about him. She never would.

"I can't believe Uther said those things to you. I don't understand why he's being like this, he doesn't hound Arthur and Gwen about their relationship so why you?" He sounded like he was trying to keep control of his anger. His arms were wound around her front and back protectively, she snuggled further into the embrace.

"He has double standards for everything Merlin; he's always been like you know that." Her voice was too thick for her liking but Merlin leaned down and kissed her crown then rested his forehead upon it with a sigh. "What are we going to do?" She breathed because if Uther didn't want them to be together then it would become his life mission to separate them consequences and people's feelings be dammed. Daddy dearest indeed.

"He may calm down and apologise? It was a bit of a shock." He tried. That was impossible, Uther was a forced to be reckoned with and reckon she had.

"Let's not lie to each other Merlin." He always had to look for good in people, personalities and actions both. It was so frustrating sometimes! It blinded him so people's true intentions sometimes; she'd watched him get hurt in the past too many times because of it.

"You don't know that Morgana, you're not physic." He laughed. How could he say that? He'd met Uther hadn't he? This man was delusional! She pulled from his embrace in shock.

"Merlin this isn't a joke! Uther can make things really hard for us, you know that!" Why didn't he understand how bad this could get?

"What can he really do Morgana? You're an adult he can't force you to do anything." He stood up and walked across the room clearly frustrated.

"It's Uther! Force is all he uses!" She spat then immediately regretted it. Merlin slowly turned to face her. Oh god now she'd done it.

"Force?"

"That's not the point…" She tried but Merlin simply shook his head and cautiously took a few steps her.

"Now it is the point Morgana. What do you mean force is all he uses?" His voice was tense which frightened her. She didn't like it when Merlin was angry, it was horrible.

"It's nothing! Just a comment!" She used to be a good liar, what the hell had happened? She once was able to deceive Uther and Arthur like children; make them believe whatever tale she spun for them but now with Merlin, her voice cracked and she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Don't lie to me Morgana." He crouched before her, she could _feel _his gaze on her face…Don't look up, you'll tell him everything…Don't look up…Don't look up.

She looked up.

"What did he do to you?" Merlin whispered. He was so worried she could see it in his eyes. Emerald met sapphire for a few moments before she sighed.

"Sometimes when Uther gets angry he…Lashes out. The latest…Incident was when we had a huge argument and he grabbed my throat." She gestured to her throat with her hand and his eyes followed. "And slammed me into a wall." It had never sounded quite as horrible before now, now she was saying it aloud. Merlin looked physically disgusted.

"That bastard!" He stood and moved away from her. "He doesn't deserve to be a father!"

"I know, I know. Please just calm down Merlin I'm begging you." She tried to keep her voice level and supress the fear that was creeping into her by the second; the last thing she needed was Merlin going off on one to Uther. Suddenly Merlin spun around and grabbed her.

"Did he hurt you today? I swear to god I'll kill him if he-"

"No! No. He did nothing today Merlin I promise." Her arms moved from his grip to around his waist and pulled him to her.

"Thank god." He whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

"Let's go somewhere!" She needed to just put today behind her and have fun for the first time in _days. _Merlin chucked against her forehead but kept his eyes closed.

"And do what?"

"Anything! I want to just forget Uther, Leon, everyone! Just me and you and try to have fun together. We've just stressed about everything recently and we are due a second date you know…" She trailed off. Then Merlin began ranting about the places they could go, each suggestion as outlandish as the last but it was adorable because Merlin was like a five year old when he was excited. She could just forget everything for tonight, the idea was paradise after the day she'd just had.

"Or…Dinner and a movie?" She smirked as she pulled away from him and he mock sighed.

"I suppose…If you want to be all normal…" He grinned. She needed a shower and to change when she voiced this to Merlin she was graced with a raised eyebrow and she knew where his train of thought had gone.

"Oh no. You are not coming into my shower! We'll never get back out again." She bolted upstairs and giggled as he chased her.

Xoxox

"So what movie do you want to see?" He asked casually with his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. She was a much better mood, their been to her favourite restaurant; Merlin had pulled out all the stops to cheer her up tonight and it'd worked.

"Hmm anything." She breathed and leaned further into him.

"Romantic comedy?" He smirked, her least favourite type of movie. Ever. Love stories were never like that in real life! Plus they were so predictable! They meet, their attracted to each other but deny it to themselves, when their finally ready to admit they like each other, enter huge drama to keep them apart, they kiss, there is a misunderstanding, they realise how dumb they've been, they get together and live happily ever after with no problems. Nothing like reality. God she hated mushy romantic movies! Merlin was the one who practically knows 'Titanic' line for line! In his words: "Greatest love story of all time! How can you not cry you cold hearted witch?"

"God no! Gwen makes me go see them! Last one she dragged me to was 'Friend's with Benefits' and of course the ending was totally predictable – they fall in love and get together. Ughh." Merlin just laughed at her miniature rant and shook his head.

"You difficult woman! We'll just figure it out when we get there."

Xoxox

"If you want Morgana back, the we'll have to use tactics I'm afraid. My daughter is stubborn to say the least. She won't willingly leave the…Relationship she's entered without a reason. And we'll give her one. She'll soon realise the mistake she's made I assure you but only if you agree to help?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get her back."

"Good choice Leon. First I'll inform Arthur of what's been happening and knowing my son he'll feel betrayed by Merlin and it will cause a rift within their social group. Morgana will feel isolated and alone – something which she never felt when with you. Then we must cause doubt in the relationship. You must get yourself into a compromising position with Morgana and allow Merlin to see, leave texts on her phone which look like she has been texting you. And if all else fails – and I highly doubt it shall – I still have an ace up my sleeve. Someone from Merlin's past that he won't be too eager to see again."

The two men smiled, stood and shook hands before the younger man left with a small smirk gracing his features.

Xoxox

**Is anyone still there?...I'm a bad person for taking so long I know! I'm so sorry guys! I do have reasons though! Firstly I was away on a trip for an award for school (I had to camp on a **

**Mountain****, build a raft and sail it and more :o!) And that took a week then I came home and came down with major writer's block. I'm ****sorry****! I haven't actually allowed myself to read any of the updates of ****fics**** I've been following because I've been too busy writing this and a plan of what's going to happen! **

**Anyway! About the chapter! Okay…I know I said Leon was gone but…Then I decided it would be more interesting if he came and started to cause trouble for out favourite couple. *Ducks to avoid thing's being thrown* I'M SORRY! **

**Till next time guys! (It won't take so long again I promise!)**


	11. Chapter 11

"We need to tell them soon, because if we don't Uther will and you know he'll make it worse than it actually is." They were lying in bed together in bed, he'd even convinced her to sleep naked with him and she found herself loving it. "Hmm when we get up we'll call them round. I promise." The windows were open allowing a draught into the room which was extremely refreshing on her warm flesh but of course the peaceful moments didn't last much longer before loud bangs echoed off of Morgana's front door.

"You don't think it could be them do you?" She asked Merlin who seemed frozen; there was no way Uther would have told Arthur yet…Was there? Suddenly Merlin jumped up, grabbed his clothes and threw them on before leaving the room she remained still for a moment before doing the same. When she reached the bottom of her stairs Merlin mentioned for her to be quiet.

"Arthur just calm down!"

"I need to know if this is the truth!"

"Look mate if it is true there isn't much you can do about it is there?"

"I don't care! Morgana! Open the door!"

Oh god Uther had told them. She looked at Merlin quickly before she opened it to reveal the faces of Gwen, Arthur and Gwaine. None looked happy. They all seemed to take in she and Merlin's dishevelled appearance before Arthur's face crumpled into a look of betrayal aimed towards Merlin.

"Is it true?" He hissed not breaking eye contact with Merlin but when neither answered he pushed his way into the house; normally she would have been angry at his behaviour but she was worried about what he might do – she owned knifes! She looked at Gwaine and Gwen and gestured for them to enter too before following Arthur.

"I suppose dad told you then." She started when everyone was in her living room together, no one sitting, and everyone tense and apprehensive. Merlin had remained silent so far and she was getting worried. Arthur turned on Merlin suddenly, rage clear on the blonde's face.

"How could you do this? You broke Leon and Morgana up! The poor bloke is devastated Merlin, you were supposed to be his friend!" Arthur shouted, she should say something…Anything!  
"In my defence Arthur, she came on to me…"

Why was he so stupid?

Arthur looked shocked for a second and looked at her quickly lunging at Merlin with his fist raised thankfully Gwaine managed to hold him back. She stood in front of Merlin protectively because Arthur would most likely try again as soon as Gwaine let him go but Merlin stepped past her and walked towards Arthur bravely.

"Look Arthur I know your angry at us…At me. And you have every right to be, but it's not as if I'm just using her to get my leg over. I love her! I _love _her Arthur." She watched Arthur and fought the urge to smile at Merlin's words which was a hard battle indeed. Arthur took a few seconds to visibly relax enough that Gwaine released him he turned to face her and his face crumpled once more and his voice was desperate and sounded as if he was about to cry.

"Him?!" He gestured at Merlin and she again had to fight the urge to smile.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out this way Arthur, all of you." Everyone had different emotions across their faces Arthur looked confused, Gwen had disappointment etched across her pretty face and Gwaine was…Smirking. She almost rolled her eyes. Almost. She moved to Merlin and pulled his hand into hers and he squeezed reassuringly. Then Arthur moved forward to them with his eyes narrowed.

"If you ever hurt her I will hunt you down." She let go of Merlin and hugged her brother because that was as close to acceptance they'd ever hear from Arthur and she was so grateful. She'd believed Uther would have whispered poisonous lies into her brother's ear about them which had worried her immensely. Arthur returned the embrace for a few moments before pushing her off and advancing toward Merlin once more "And if you get her pregnant _Mer_lin, I will castrate you." The men kept the eye contact for a few more seconds before Arthur moved away and flopped down onto her couch.

"You know you two; I've been here for over ten minutes and neither of you have offered me anything! Honestly you two need to work on your hosting skills!" Arthur announced with his mock pretentious voice and everyone chuckled slightly.

"Thank god! I thought all that tense drama would never end! You lot should be on one of those TV soap operas for lonely single woman!" Gwaine chuckled before dropping onto the couch beside Arthur.

"I'll go make the tea." Morgana smiled as Merlin sat opposite Gwaine and the boys began bantering together as usual.

While making the tea she heard the kitchen door close behind her and turned to see Gwen standing there with a look of sheer betrayal on her face. God she had been dreading this, Gwen was extremely sensitive and by not telling her best friend about she and Merlin's relationship she feared she had deeply hurt her friend.

"Gwen…" She started but what explanation could she offer?

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have told you if our roles had been reversed. I would have been there for you Morgana so I don't understand why you felt you couldn't come to me with this?"

"I'm so sorry Gwen, I wanted to tell you but I was so scared everyone would be angry with us." She sighed.

"Well…I should be angry with you right now but…I _need _to know if Merlin's a good kisser." Gwen muttered before she looked up with a smirk and Morgana hugged her best friend. "But seriously Morgana is he?" Gwen asked with a laugh and it made Morgana remember when they were all in high school together and Gwen had fallen head over heels for Merlin; the was practically obsessed. If you'd told her then that she'd be here completely in love with Merlin and in a relationship with him back then she would have laughed.

"Yes Merlin's a good kisser." She smiled before she turned back to the tea.

"Hmm I always thought he would be…Have you two…Slept together yet?" Gwen asked playfully.

"Yes." Morgana laughed without facing her friend.

"Is he good?"

"Gwen!"

Her friend remained silent until they left the kitchen before beginning her prying questions once more.

"So…Is he good?" Morgana shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Very." She winked before entering the living room before Gwen could respond. She sat next to Merlin and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She watched Gwen take her place beside Arthur and everyone began talking about anything and everything whilst Gwaine tried to convince them to watch the movie King Arthur because he believed they were all the reincarnated versions of the legendary people and everyone just laughed and called him an idiot.

Maybe they could all find some normality now she thought snuggling further into Merlin as Gwaine triumphantly put on the movie.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay now I really have to go…" He tried once more. They were lying on the couch in Morgana's living room together and she loathed the thought of him getting up and leaving, it was too warm, too comfortable, too right. She distracted him by continuing her assault upon his lips. Each word was followed by another deep kiss.

"So you really want to get up and leave?" She felt guilty because she probably shouldn't be trying to tempt him into being late for work but she couldn't help it. She was just a bad person sometimes.

"God no…But." He looked torn and kissed her again. "I have to get to work…" Her hands trailed up and under his shirt he moaned. "Morgana….I seriously have to go…" Finally she released him.

"Alright but I'll be waiting for you when you get back..." She purred and he took a breath before pecking her lips once more and leaving, calling a goodbye over his shoulder.

What should she do now?

She was supposed to work today but she couldn't face it, Uther would call her into his office and they'd fight all over again and this time more people would over hear, and it wasn't any of their business. The idea of all her co-workers hearing everything her father would say about Merlin…They all loved Leon, so she didn't want to imagine what they'd be saying about her now…It wasn't as if she thought of any of them as her friends

Boredom quickly set in and even quicker the TV didn't amuse her either. So in the next few hours she had cleaned the entire house, went food shopping and read half way through a book. She glanced at the clock and realised Merlin would be finished work soon an decided to treat him to a meal, they'd been under so much stress lately and he had did everything in his power to keep him happy and she wanted to thank him.

When she was halfway through cooking the door went and she glanced at the clock, it couldn't be Merlin he wouldn't have knocked. "Typical, bored all day and no one comes. I start actually doing something that I enjoy and someone comes." She muttered to herself and swung open the door.

And saw Leon standing there.

"Oh um Leon…Come in…" She trailed off nervously and walked further into the house. She was suddenly very aware of the fact her hair had been flung into a messy bun and she had no makeup on. She looked at the clock behind her and was painfully aware that Merlin would be home within minutes.

"Sorry for turning up without calling, I just needed to speak to you again. Is Merlin here?" Leon asked with that usual sweet smile on his face. How much easier things would have been if she had loved him, but she wouldn't change anything that had happened the past few weeks.

"He'll be back from work soon." She informed him and moved to sit on the couch and he followed, she couldn't help but notice a triumphant smile across his face. When he didn't say anything she spoke once more. "What do you want Leon?"

He stated and Morgana almost jumped from her skin. She had not been expecting that! He'd never been so straight to the point with her before it was surreal. He was such a good man though; a man who deserves the best and yet wanted her. Once more she was racked with guilt for breaking this man's heart.

Leon moved closer to her but she couldn't move back, her back hit the arm of the couch and he grabbed her hands. "I know you must have some feelings for me Morgana…You must have something…Anything." He touched her face with his soft hand, so different to Merlin's calloused one…It wasn't right. She didn't feel anything for him…She loved Merlin. Why was he doing this? Leon leaned closer to her she opened her mouth to tell him to back off when the worst thing that could have happened in this moment happened.

Merlin walked through the door.

Leon moved back from her but she remained still, that was the most surreal thing. She couldn't understand why he'd come here to say these things when he _knew _that she didn't have feelings for him, that she was happy with Merlin. It wasn't like him at all, none of this was.

Merlin had not moved from his spot either, he and Leon hadn't broken eye contact once until Leon turned to her. "We'll speak another time Morgana, don't worry," he turned to face Merlin again; "I can show myself out, I have stayed over here enough times before." He was hoping that Morgana hadn't told Merlin that they'd never slept together so it would get at Merlin; again she'd never known Leon to be so petty before. Neither of them moved nor spoke a word until they heard the front door close behind Leon telling them they were alone. Merlin was first to break the silence.

"What did Leon want?" He hadn't looked at her yet and it was beginning to worry her.

"I really don't know if I'm honest, he was being really confusing and unlike himself." She hadn't taken her eyes from him but he still hadn't looked at her. "What's wrong?" She asked, desperate to know what was bothering him so much that he couldn't even meet her eyes, although she had a horrible feeling she already knew what it was.

After she spoke he looked at her and gave her a smile and moved to sit beside her but it was fake, all of it. She took his hand in her own and spoke again. "What's wrong Merlin?" He sighed before answering her.

"You two…Looked very…" He trailed off and Morgana was beginning to get scared.

"Very what?"

"Cosy."

She couldn't believe it, she dropped Merlin's hand and he looked up at her. He could not be jealous of Leon? After everything that had happened? After she had left Leon to be with him, he was not jealous because Leon had moved to close into her personal space?

"I'm not listening to this Merlin its ridiculous!" She stood and walked into the kitchen where the food she'd been cooking was still going but she turned off the oven, she had a feeling they wouldn't be having this tonight. Merlin came into the room behind her and begins the argument.

"Why? Why won't you listen?" She tried to turn away but he grabbed her not anywhere near enough to hurt her but enough to keep her there in front of him.

"Because it's complete rubbish and you're being paranoid!" She shouted and he shook his head.

"Think about this from my point of view Morgana! I come home and see you and your ex-fiancé sitting together extremely close, your face was flushed and he was leaning into you! And yet you claim to not know what he wanted. Morgana it was very clear what he wanted!" He shouted back at her. She pulled herself out of his grasp and moved away from him.

"What is wrong with you? You are being ridiculous! When did you get so jealous?"

"You know what I'm going to mine tonight." He walked out of the room.

"Fine!"

The door slammed behind him and Morgana reeled, how the hell did all of this just happen?

**Xoxox**

**Yeah I'm the worst writer in the history of mankind. I'm so sorry this is been so la****te! But I wasn't sure what to write because I didn't know where this story was going to I've taken some time and now I know ****. Updates should be better now! **

**Who else hates Leon right now?**


	13. Chapter 13

Nervous was not the right word to describe what she was currently feeling; something like terrified or close to tears would fit better. Why was she doing this to herself? She asked inwardly for the twentieth time that morning but she knew the answer already – they needed money. And the only way to earn money was to work, and she worked in Pendragon Industries. God she hoped Uther would just leave her alone today, she just couldn't face another fight with her father at the moment. She was too concerned about she and Merlin's money problems, Merlin's wage – although much better than most estate agents – just couldn't cover them both and it was starting to look like hers wouldn't be enough either. She sighed and allowed herself to fall back onto the bed, all over every piece of clothing she owned. She'd had a few problems choosing something to wear this morning, in the end she'd settled for a little black dress and matching heels. She wanted to look professional despite avoiding work for the past week. She hated herself to remember how she didn't ever have to worry about money when she was with Leon…

God she hated herself right now. She hadn't spoken to Merlin in three days and she was lying here thinking about Leon. She was a horrible person. She shook her head, she and Merlin were in big trouble if things didn't start to look up financially, and especially as the loan re-payments were due soon. And it didn't help that they were not speaking…She just wanted to cry, wanted to be with him, for him to tell her everything would be alright.

She'd call him after work she told herself, and then everything would be alright.

It had to be.

Xoxox

She could feel everyone's eyes on her as soon as she stepped through the door but in true Pendragon fashion she raised her chin and walked confidently inside. Everyone here loved a scandal and at the moment she was a walking gossip topic. No doubt she'd have to face her line manager about her absences, or even be referred to Uther himself. It was going to be a long day. She finally reached the safety of her desk and began to work when she heard the tell-tale sound of heels clicking on the marble flooring.

"So Morgana, you're back from your little holiday I see? Your new lover taking up all your time I see?" Beth smirked, she was a – for lack of a better word – cheap woman. Slightly overweight, always stinking of knock of perfumes, a very tacky golden 'Beth' necklace around her neck at all times and bottle blonde hair with black roots. Morgana couldn't stand the woman, and her mere presence was irritating her.

"It's not any of your business Beth." She hissed and hoped the woman would take the hint.

"Aw Morgana babe, we're friends, lets chat about your new other half! Must be a right catch for you to abandon Leon like that! When I heard I was all like 'the dozy mare! Giving someone like Leon the boot!' So when will we get to meet him?" Beth droned on and Morgana's already short temper was beginning to thin. And fast.

"Not now Beth alright? I have work to do." She tried again and noticed her hands were shaking.

"Like you care about work! You took time of time off so you could-" Beth began but finally Morgana's temper snapped.

"Will you please just fuck off and keep out of my business!" She shouted standing so suddenly her chair fell back onto the expensive flooring with a loud bang which alerted even more people of the commotion. People gathered around them gaping, Beth looked astonished that Morgana had stood up to her. And angry.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Morgana heard the shrill voice of her line manager and cringed, she was in trouble now. Megan didn't take these things lightly.

"I was just talking to her and she almost attacked me!" Beth cried melodramatically and Morgana wanted to die, what the hell was this woman playing at?!

"Is this true Morgana?" Megan sounded angry, she was a tall blonde haired woman in her late thirties with eyes so dark they were almost black; she was extremely beautiful and even more professional in work.

"No! I didn't almost attack her…" She laughed mirthlessly but before she could continue to try to defend herself she was interrupted by someone behind her.

"She was shouting at Beth to 'fuck off' then practically lunged at her."

"I heard that too!"

"No…That isn't what happened!" Morgana tried again but Megan spoke over her.

"I think you should just leave Morgana."

Morgana gaped at her for a second before quickly lunging for her black Prada handbag without responding. As she pushed through the crowd of suits and expensive work dresses she heard someone say: "looks like Princess isn't so popular anymore…Bet she regrets the affair now!" And a few laughs. Morgana shook her head and continued out the door without looking back at them. She didn't want to think about the possibility of being fired; she and Merlin would be in a lot more trouble than before – that if there still was a she and Merlin after this mess anyway. Maybe she could call him? No, she'd done nothing wrong! He'd become ridiculously jealous all of a sudden so he could call and apologise. Although she really wished she could tell him what had just happened, tears stinged her eyes and she blinked angrily. When she reached her car she sat and could not stop the tears falling from her eyes as she fished her Blackberry from her bag and quickly typed the number on it. She listened to it ring and prayed it was answered. When it finally was she couldn't keep the sob from her voice as she spoke.

"Gwen?"

Xoxox

When she hung up the phone from Gwen almost an hour later she felt better, Gwen had convinced her that Merlin did have a right to be jealous and had gotten her to admit she'd have gotten angry if she'd walked in on Freya leaning into Merlin. She hadn't told her about the financial issues though, that had to stay between Merlin and herself.

She had to speak to him. Now.

As she scrolled down her contacts she was surprised to see someone calling her. And was even more surprised to see the identity of the caller. Leon.

What the hell did he want now? Why couldn't he just leave her be? She answered the call and Leon's voice spoke quickly.

"Morgana I wanted to apologise for last time we saw each other, I just got carried away and I shouldn't have acted the way I did." That was the Leon she'd known, she slowly began to warm to him again hopefully maybe they could build a friendship again?

"Please come meet me at Starbucks you know the one…" As he continued talking she realised Leon meant the same Starbucks she'd met with Merlin in the day they'd first slept together. She flushed and smiled at the memory. "Alright I'll head over now." She said as before ending the call and sighing, she looked longingly at the phone; she desperately wanted to call Merlin but it would be a long conversation and she had to go meet Leon. She'd have to call him later.

Xoxox

She walked into the coffee shop and froze when she noticed where Leon was sitting. The same place Merlin had. How ironic. She pushed the thought from her mind and walked towards the man and forced a smile onto her face, she hoped it looked genuine.

"How's Merlin?" Leon asked with a slight smirk on his face when she sat opposite him and she grimaced. She thought he was being more like himself but Leon had never made snide comments before. What was going on with him?

"Everything's fine. We're fine." She sent him a fake smile again when he gestured toward the coffee he'd ordered for her and she wanted to roll her eyes, she hated coffee. She took a sip anyway and tried not to grimace at the taste.

"Really? Thing's looked a little…Tense." The smirk was back and it was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable, it was as if he knew something she didn't.

"It's none of your business." She spat and slammed the flimsy paper cup onto the table once more. The smirk remained plastered onto his face until he stood and dragged his chair around the table and beside her, it was too close. He was too close. Before she could tell him this he placed his hand over hers, so soft compared to Merlin's rough hands. This was wrong, what was he doing?

"You know I still don't understand why we're not together Morgana." He whispered into her ear and she shivered. But not in a good way. This was getting more than uncomfortable and she wanted to leave.

"Because I love Merlin!" She stuttered, they hadn't been this close since the night they'd broken up and she didn't like it.

"I know you have feelings for me Morgana; I can see it in your eyes." Suddenly before she could do anything he leaned in and attempted to kiss her, when his lips were inches from hers she stood, furious. How dare he?! She'd made her feelings very clear and he'd tried this?

"It is over! We are _over _Leon! Accept that!" She shouted in his face before storming out of the shop and made sure she slammed the door as she left. She hadn't seen that coming, she'd thought he'd accepted the end of the relationship. Once more tears prickled her eyes as she walked to her car.

Xoxox

She was outside the door hesitating. Should she knock? She hadn't knocked for they usually just walked into each other's homes, even before they were a couple; they'd always been that comfortable with each other. God what was she going to say when she told him what Leon did? He was in there, his car was there. She knocked the wooden door quickly and loudly before taking a shaky breath. She glanced at her reflection in her mobile phone's screen and saw her hair was fine but her mascara had smudged slightly under her eyes, an obvious sign that she'd been crying. Which she had not only after being sent home from work but when she'd left Leon after he'd tried to kiss her.

After a few moments she heard the tell-tale sound of the creeks of the stairs that meant Merlin was about to answer the door. She took another nervous breath just before the door swung open. And Merlin stood there, shirtless, clad in just jeans and wet hair.

"Since when did you knock?" He smirked down at her and she found tears springing to her eyes again, what the hell was wrong with her? He noticed immediately and the smile fell from his face and he pulled her into his arms.

"Hey! Don't cry Morgana." He whispered into her hair before kissing her head.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed, and she was, for the fight, for losing her temper at work, for Leon trying to kiss her. Everything.

"No…It's not your fault, I shouldn't have been so jealous. I'm sorry." He walked backwards into the flat with her still crying onto his chest. She pulled back when she heard him kick the door shut.

"No…I went to meet Leon in Starbucks, he said he wanted to apologise for what happened…" She trailed off and tightened her hold on him.

"And then what?" His voice was guarded as if he was expecting something awful.

"He tried to kiss me."

"The bastard! I" he started but Morgana moved her arm from his bare back up to his neck.

"Kiss me." She whispered and his eyes met hers before his lips captured hers.

When they pulled apart Morgana smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers and grinned.

"Just remember I love you." She whispered and his eyes closed.

"It's still so surreal to hear you say that, I've wanted to hear it for so long I sometimes can't believe it's real." He whispered, stealing small kisses from her and she laughed.

"I love you so bloody much." She repeated and kissed him again.

"You're alright I suppose." He muttered before re-connecting their lips.

She wouldn't ruin this moment with the possibility of her being fired, she kept it to herself, this moment was too perfect. The calm before the storm she supposed.

Xoxox

"So you failed." The man stopped talking and his hands were shaking with rage. "If you want to be with my daughter Leon then you are going to have to try harder. I don't see how you could have messed this up, it was simple!" Uther Pendragon snapped from behind his large desk and Leon felt a small twinge of fear for this man.

"If she doesn't want to be with me, there isn't much I can do about it Uther." The older man laughed mirthlessly and shook his head.

"Morgana will take you back, and marry you or else she will no longer find herself part of my family." Uther shrugged casually as if disinheriting his only daughter wasn't important.

"Look sir, I want Morgana back but this is too far!" Leon stood, this man was crazy! He didn't want Morgana disinherited.

"It is not far enough!" Uther barked and gestured for Leon to sit and he did. "I have also arranged for someone from Merlin's past to make an appearance, someone he does not want to face again. And this visit combined with the threat of being disinherited will bring her back to you Leon. I swear it."

Uther Pendragon's smirk was more than deadly.

Xoxox

**Well guys, it's breaking my heart to say it but, Merlin has been cancelled! Season 5 is the final season! The writers/actors all say it's reached ****its**** natural ****conclusion****. I AM NOT HAPPY! There's not going to be a season 6 omg ****if**** you want be to send you the BBC article tell me in a review and I'll mail you it :'(**

**Anyways what did you think of the chapter?**


End file.
